This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In 2000, the LSUHSC Program in Gene Therapy created a Genechip Bioinformatics (Microarray and Sequencing) Core to cater to the growing needs of members of the program and others who wanted to incorporate microarray technology into their research plans. Current instrumentation available in the Core includes the Agilent Bioanalyzer 2100 to assess RNA quality, an Affymetrix GeneArray scanner, two GeneChip fluidics stations, a GeneChip Hybridization Oven 640, and a GeneChip bioinformatics system, including a LIMS server. The Core also has one refrigerator, one freezer (-20oC), and one -80oC freezer on site for sample and reagent storage. In addition, there is one refrigerated circulating bath, three dry baths, two vortex units, an Omni tissue homogenizer, two Beckman tabletop centrifuges, a Beckman spectrophotometer, two automatic pipette aides, an MJResearch multi-plex PCR machine and a total of twelve Gelman Pipetters of various sizes.